narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senju Clan
|image name=Senju Symbol.svg |english=Senju clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=千手一族 |romaji=Senju Ichizoku |literal=Senju clan |other= , Naruto chapter 398, page 15 |affiliations=Konohagakure |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.Chapter 399, page 1 Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and under their philosophy of the Will of Fire, they are responsible for making the village, and later the Ninja World, into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the seven Hokage of Konoha: the First, the Second, and the Fifth. The clan shared deep familial ties with the Uzumaki clan,Chapter 500, page 3 and from this the Seventh Hokage is also an indirect member. Overview The Senju clan descended from Asura Ōtsutsuki, the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who inherited the "body" of the Sage, his father's life force, stamina, physical energy, and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favour Asura's ideals over those of Indra Ōtsutsuki, his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was Asura that the Sage chose to name as his successor. Indra, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from Indra, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha.Chapter 462, pages 12-13 While undisputed, the Senju's legendary rivalry with Uchiha clan was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services. The most famous member of the clan was Hashirama Senju, whose unique Wood Release ninjutsu that gave the clan the nickname the , and his ability to control the tailed beasts, made him the greatest shinobi of his time. However, living in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a great love for his fellow man and a dream of peace among all ninja. Known as the , this belief enabled Hashirama to use his position as leader to convince his clan to propose a truce with the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation skill, though not accepted at first, the Uchiha ultimately conceded to the fact that the Senju were superior to them and started to surrender to the Senju. During a battle that lasted an entire day, Madara Uchiha finally fell in battle but still refused to accept the truce until Hashirama killed either himself or his own brother.Chapter 624 Witnessing Hashirama's resolve to kill himself, Madara finally accepted their truce thus ending the bloody rivalry between the two clan.Chapter 625 The Senju and the Uchiha created a permanent settlement for shinobi within the country: Konohagakure. The first of its kind, the system along with the name inspired more countries to have their own hidden village per country, ending the Warring States Period with Hashirama's dream becoming a reality. But it would soon start again after Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage with the only Uchiha who was against the truce, Madara Uchiha who came to the conclusion that the hope for his clan was slowly dwindling, defected from the village in search of what he called his own reality. This would renew his battles with Hashirama until the fated, final battle at the Valley of the End where Hashirama resolved to protect his own dream, killing his friend who had succumbed to the Curse of Hatred.Chapter 626 The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with.Chapter 500, page 3 For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders.Chapter 500, page 3 Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties.Chapter 500, page 4 Throughout the years, the Senju retained their supremacy over Konoha, and made the village into what it is today. After the First Hokage's death, his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, stepped up to become the Second Hokage. Although likely not a Senju by blood, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who would become the Third Hokage after the Second's death, was trained by both the First and Second. His successor, Minato Namikaze, was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was not only a student of the Third, but also the granddaughter of the First and the grandniece of the Second. All of them strongly held to the Will of Fire philosophy. It is unknown if the Senju still exist as an independent clan since there are no living people known to have the last name "Senju". Konoha Hiden suggests that they are not active any longer, as Kiba Inuzuka only recognises the name from history classes. The Senju's legacy, however, lives on in the hearts of the people of Konoha. Abilities As descendants of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, the Senju Clan were gifted with tremendously strong chakra and chakra reserves having inherited Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's "body". As such they could fight for hours without suffering chakra exhaustion or even longer as Hashirama and Tobirama have demonstrated. Also unlike other Ninja Clans which specialise in one skill, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu so they were extremely well rounded, they were known as , which gave them their name .Third Databook — Shinobi Well-Informed Records Unique to Hashirama Senju, the clan also had the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai which could suppress and control the Tailed Beasts.Chapter 626, page 8 Trivia * The name "Senju" literally means , possibly referring to the clan being called "The clan with a thousand skills". * All known pre-Konoha male members of the Senju clan's name end in more commonly written using the kanji "間" which can refer to space or a room. * Although the Senju owe part of their fame to the Wood Release, Hashirama Senju was the only clan member known to be able to use it. * The clan's symbol resembles a Vajra, both a symbol and a ritual object present in Buddhism and Hinduism. As a symbol, it represents both indestructible and irresistible force. *Before settling in Konohagakure, the Senju clan resided on a remote keep surrounded by a forest.Naruto: Shippūden episode 368 * The Senju, pre-Konoha, all had a common means of dress which consisted of light-coloured pleated hakama trousers, kimono shirts over which they wore long-sleeved haori with their clan's symbol emblazoned on the back.Chapter 625, page 5 In battle, they wore the heavy armour typical of the era, with the Senju symbol on the shoulder platings near the neck and on their headbands. In addition, they wore fish net armour underneath their clothing and armour for additional protection. References